


Colorido

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Un arcoíris de dos colores: bajo la luz del Sol, se funden en un abrazo hasta que ya no quedan fronteras entre los dos. Destellos verdes, alas que se despliegan: consumación.





	Colorido

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo a Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
> ...
> 
> Creo que nunca me sentí más nerviosa al publicar algo, no así, no desde Línea. Y eso es inmenso de decir. Lo es para mí. Esto... es algo que nunca había intentando hacer, no con este lenguaje ni composición ni forma de expresarme. Y probablemente por ello mismo debí hacerlo fatal. Pero no me creo la forma en que me deje llevar acá, sencillamente no me lo creo. No me sentí yo y a la vez me sentí más plena que en mucho tiempo. Tal vez eso es lo que más importa, al final del día, al poner el punto y final. Así elijo creerlo.
> 
> :')
> 
> Sólo queda decir... ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

**COLORIDO**

**XXX**

«Te amo hasta los límites extremos:

La yema palpitante de los dedos,

La punta vibratoria del cabello.

 

Creo en Ti con los párpados cerrados,

Creo en Tu fuego siempre renovado.

 

Mi corazón se ensancha por contener tus ámbitos».

 

**―Rosario Castellanos.**

**XXX**

Interiores. Uno ante el uno.

 

Ojos clavados en ojos (hipnosis: color, textura, alma que es oro― él es universo y universo es él, galaxias atrapadas bajo su piel); Rey del Fuego con la convicción-adoración de que nunca estuvo ante algo más descomunal y poco (más bien nada) terrenal. Y más.

 

Sonrisas: luminosidad.

 

Lo comprende por ser un susurro nacido del corazón que trepa hasta sus oídos convertido en música (un mero capricho): en esta realidad momentánea como batir de alas de mariposa azul hay Felicidad para ti.

 

Plumas de ángel le hacen cosquillas a sus cicatrices.

 

Una sonrisa sollozante le quiebra los labios.

 

Inspirado acaricia las planicies de su rostro; todo adquiere color, arcoíris que explota y salpica y pinta con maestría de artista todo. Bendice, como labios gentiles sobre su costillar con tatuajes de guerra.

 

Agua.

 

 Voces, susurros en realidad, no más que telepatía: _shh_. Secreto dividido en dos corazones latentes, discretos. Sólo que no, ya no lo es.

 

Ya todos nos pueden ver.

 

Luz del día: miradas y sonrisas en libertad, sin Persona ni cadenas, trazando caminos felices con dedos entretejidos cual hilos de oro y plata: nada más hace falta.  

 

Devoción insania y―

 

El hueco de su (tu) cuello es hogar: oído ajeno que acuna confesiones. Dorado que, sin llorar, llora sangre.

 

―En el pasado yo no existía: era menos que una sombra. Menos que un humano. Y…

 

Calla.

 

―Ahora eres todo. Y más.

 

» Mis Ojos Color Sol…

 

Ojos que no conocen los tesoros que albergan en su interior: lingotes de oro, perlas bicolor, topacios por seguro, esmeraldas quizás, zafiros con dificultad: todo de la más fina calidad.

 

Si fuera posible hacerle el amor a su mirada…

 

Ellos: él el ángel clavado en un cielo de algodones dorados, también príncipe de la infravaloración, cargando en su espalda (de metal antes, de carne ahora) angustias sin pronunciar que hacen sus labios temblar, y su sonrisa es arte; él el dueño de manos teñidas y mente quebrada y por siempre aullando, oh, aullando canciones que no quieres escuchar, porque llorarías al mismo son de él, por siempre en tempestad, y su sonrisa es máscara.

 

Silencio. Latidos.

 

Corazones buenos. Ríete si quieres.

 

¿Qué más? Revolución del mundo conocido al encuentro de los ojos que nunca antes se habían acariciado el uno al otro: ellos encajan. Ellos se funden. Ellos hacen el amor sin desvestirse, de pie en la cúspide de la inspiración.

 

Ellos son.

 

«Destino», si gustas de llamarle así, claro está. Yo no del todo, qué va…

 

Pero―

 

«Nunca me sueltes…»

 

Y eso es todo lo que importa.

 

¿Qué más? Ah, es verdad: un anhelo primero, un refugio después. Una segunda oportunidad.

 

¡Todo tan ideal!

 

Todo tan―

 

Sobredosis de sensibilidad. Y «todo ante mis ojos luce borroso, se derrite».

 

Los míos, húmedos: inspiración que ahorca con sus manos cálidas. Aprieta, aprieta, _¡apriétame más…!_

 

Porque, tal vez, ellos me estén esperando allá.

 

Porque, acá abajo, la desesperanza me abrirá el pecho y masticará mi corazón con dientes de sierra oxidada.

 

Y es que, _psst_ , una opinión nunca solicitada: hay un encanto en la rareza, en lo menos pensado, ¡en lo inaudito, carajo!, en lo _crack_.

 

Pregúntales a ellos: ve, anda, aquí te espero. Tú tranquilo, que no me iré a ningún lado. Cómo si tuviera algo mejor que hacer…

 

¡Ah, perdona! Demasiado personal, ¿a qué no? Jaja. _Ejem_.

 

― _la soledad es aburrida_ ―

 

…

 

Ellos, mientras, en la esquina que es el centro del (mi) universo más multicolor, aun se miran. Y más. Y más. Y más.

 

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

 

¿Y para qué estoy haciendo esto en primer lugar?

 

Tembloroso, anhelante contacto con la piel amada, aquella por siempre incorruptible y dorada, en pos de palpar la realidad, de creer que esto no por favor no es un sueño ni un espejo roto a la mitad ni alcohol en mi sangre no no no te esfumes en el aire no.

 

Mil alucinaciones vio reflejadas en las arenas abrasadoras y movedizas que nunca se lo comieron de un bocado (pero que a veces desea que lo hayan hecho): viendo ojos rojos en contraste con piel canela sabe que sólo la muerte se merece pues ella ha sido su amante más fiel y de la que nunca pudo tener suficiente, sí, señor. Tantas veces fue violado que―

 

Y vino _él_.

 

Y lo salvó al matarlo. 

 

Y le otorgó paz al tomar su cordura en sus manos.

 

Y le hizo (lo hace) feliz sin pedir nada a cambio.

 

Y lo pintó de―

 

Dorado-luz. Rojo-vehemencia. Azul-melancolía. Amarillo-éxtasis. Blanco-salvación. Gris oscuro que en el aire se desintegró y la paleta de colores se extiende más allá del ojo humano; la misma le rodea el cuello como una víbora y cerrando los ojos siente que no quiere morir de ningún otro modo.

 

Quiere perder la visión otra vez, quiere que sus pupilas ardan en llamaradas enloquecidas, ante este arcoíris de sentimentalismos borrosos por las lágrimas felices.

 

Y es que―

 

― ¿Cómo no mirarte hasta que los ojos ya no me sirvan de nuevo…?

 

Saborea sus lágrimas no derramadas cuando sus labios se encuentran.

 

Estaba en su lugar en la Tierra.

 

Porque la felicidad, lector que del otro lado estás, es el dorado entremezclándose con el negro en la paleta de un pintor suicida, derramándose sobre versos y narraciones teñidas de melancolía, descritos y cantados a pulmón en el coro de una canción extranjera acerca de una piedra: verde naturaleza.

 

Tranquilidad que nubla la vista; todo queda.

 

Y―

 

¡Nunca me sueltes!

 

Y―

 

Si me derrito en tus manos, ¿me esculpirás desde cero? Si grito tu nombre, ¿volverás a casa? Si me rompo en mil pedazos, ¿besarás las fisuras en mi alma?

 

…

 

Porque tu nombre pronuncié; ¿vas a responder?

 

**XXX**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**XXX**


End file.
